Many marine vessels have numerous instruments, controls, displays and gauges for allowing operators to view cartographic maps, navigate to desired locations, locate fish and other underwater objects, monitor fuel levels and other vessel conditions, and perform other control and monitoring functions. To reduce dashboard clutter and simplify operation, many marine vessels are now equipped with one or more multi-function electronic displays that replace many of the individual instruments, controls, and gauges.